User blog:VicGeorge2K9/The creation of the Smurfettes
NOTE: These are characters that belong to A Heroic Smurf's HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and the following is written without any authorization or endorsement from the original author. This takes place sometime after Hero and Wonder's marriage and the birth of their child Saviour. Papa Smurf has figured out how to use the Mirror Of Opposition to create more Smurfettes and has Handy make some alterations to the mirror to make it possible. Every Smurf has gathered around the mirror to see what could be accomplished with it. Hero: That's an interesting alteration you've made to the mirror, Handy. Now how is this supposed to work? Handy: It's very simple, Hero. I have smurfed this lightning rod to the back of the mirror so that it would channel electricity into the mirror, so that when a Smurf looks into the mirror and smurfs their opposite sex reflection, the electricity will cause the mirror to generate a living copy of the reflection. Hero: And now we're here to see if this modified mirror will work. This smurf can't wait to see the result. Papa Smurf: All right, my little Smurfs, I have completed the formula that should create the thundercloud that we need to smurf the lightning. Now I just need a volunteer who will be the first to test out the mirror and see if it smurfs a female copy. Brainy: Ooh, please, Papa Smurf, I want to be the first! I want to be the first! Hefty: You?!? Why should you be the first? I should have first smurfs on the machine. Handy: I smurfed this invention, I should be the one to smurf first. And there were many voices raised saying that they should be first until Papa Smurf silenced them. Papa Smurf: Enough! I think that Brainy should be the first to test out the machine and see if it smurfs. All Smurfs: Yes, Papa Smurf. Brainy: Oh, I can't wait to see what my female copy is going to smurf like. (He walks up to the machine and sees a female copy of himself wearing dark black hair and a pair of glasses.) Well, she certainly looks both intelligent and beautiful. It's almost like a dream come true. Suddenly lightning strikes the rod in the back of the Mirror Of Opposition, and with a flash of light, Brainy's opposite sex reflection is now a real Smurf standing right next to Brainy. Every Smurf gasps at the sight. Brainy: I...I don't believe it. The mirror actually works! Female copy of Brainy: Hello there, kind Smurf. You wouldn't happen to be an intelligent and handsome Smurf now, would you? Brainy: Oh, please, you're being too kind. I happen to be the greatest intellectual mind in all the Smurf Village that's second only to the wisdom and knowledge of our dear Papa Smurf. Female copy of Brainy: Really? I bet that I can be just as great an intellectual as you are. You would be astounded with how much I know. Brainy: Well, we can certainly discuss this in private away from the other Smurfs. The Smurfs watch as Brainy walks off with his female Smurf companion. Hefty: They surely smurf together like two peas in a Smurf. I guess that I might as well be the one who smurfs next. (He walks up to the machine and sees a female copy of himself wearing blond hair and a tattoo on her right upper arm.) Hey, this female Smurf looks just as beautiful as Smurfette, and she seems strong too. Suddenly lightning strikes the rod in the back of the Mirror Of Opposition, and with a flash of light, Hefty's opposite sex reflection is now a real Smurf standing right next to Hefty. Hefty: Well, at least she's alive. But I wonder how strong you really are. Female copy of Hefty: How's this for strength, big boy? (She grabs Hefty by one arm and easily flips him over on his head.) Hefty: Ouch! I think this invention works a bit too well. You think you're stronger than me? Female copy of Hefty: How about we smurf a wrestling match together to prove it? Hefty: You're on. (He walks off with his female copy.) Hero: (Laughs.) It seems that Hefty is happy about his female copy, Handy. Handy: I might as well go next and see what my female copy smurfs like. (He walks up to the machine and sees a female copy of himself wearing blue-purple hair and a pair of overalls.) Well, what do you know? This female copy reminds me of my girlfriend Marina. Suddenly lightning strikes the rod in the back of the Mirror Of Opposition, and with a flash of light, Handy's opposite sex reflection is now a real Smurf standing right next to Handy. Female copy of Handy: That's certainly a fine invention you have there, although I do think there's some modifications you can smurf to make it smurf better if you want every Smurf to be able to smurf themselves a female copy. Handy: Really? I would love to hear how you might be able to improve on this invention. (He walks off with his female copy.) And so every Smurf except for Hero, Wonder, Smurfette, Abloec, Baby, Saviour, and the Smurflings step up to the machine and have a female copy of themselves made with the Mirror Of Opposition. Hero: The storm seems to be fading out, Papa Smurf. You might as well smurf yourself a female copy while you have the chance. Papa Smurf: Then I guess I'd better get it over with. (He walks up to the machine and sees a female copy of himself wearing white hair and a red dress and hat.) Hmmm, she seems to be a very beautiful Smurf for someone around my age. Suddenly lightning strikes the rod in the back of the Mirror Of Opposition, and with a flash of light, Papa Smurf's opposite sex reflection is now a real Smurf standing right next to Papa Smurf. Female copy of Papa Smurf: Well, old timer, it certainly smurfed you long enough to create someone who thinks that this village could smurf a bit more of a woman's touch. Papa Smurf: I'm always open to suggestions. I'm just wondering what I should call you. Female copy of Papa Smurf: Mother Smurfette should be appropriate enough. Come, we have a whole village of newcomers to attend to. Papa Smurf: Yes, well, it seems that my little Smurfs will need some time to get used to their new companions, as I'm going to some need time to get used to having you in the village. Female copy of Papa Smurf: Fair enough. But when the time comes, you are going to have to marry them if they're going to live together as Smurf and Smurfette. Papa Smurf: I honestly agree. Wonder: I hope every Smurf in the village will be happy to have a female counterpart to fall in love with and marry. Hero: But I don't see Abloec getting one from the mirror. I only wonder why he refused to do so. Wonder: Neither did Smurfette. But I guess I can understand her reasons if she still has feelings for you. Hero: I still have feelings for her too, Wonder. I just don't want to see Smurfette smurf through life without her dream of marrying someone come true. Wonder: If the time comes that I'm no longer in your life and Smurfette wants to marry you, I'll be happy to let you marry her. Hero: This smurf doesn't want to think of losing you just yet, but thanks anyway. This smurf will do everything possible to love her as much as this smurf loves you. Category:Blog posts